


Vacation Special

by kartpoffel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Catra (She-Ra), Roommates, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kartpoffel/pseuds/kartpoffel
Summary: Catra and Adora pretend to be married to get a free vacation.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt (Catra and Adora pretending to be married for a vacation) from a prompt maker, so I would understand if someone wrote something similar to this!

Catra: adora you have to see this! (18:30)

Adora: Huh? What is it? (18:36)

Catra: this is too good to be shared online. hurry up and come back home already :( (18:36)

Adora: I’m almost there! (18:45)

‘Adora! Finally, you’re here. I have to show you something!’ Her roommate Catra’s excitement was infectious, and Adora found herself feeling ridiculously elated. 

‘Show me!’ Adora beamed, with a handful of Catra in her lap. 

Catra’s back felt soft and warm against her chest, slotted neatly in Adora’s puzzle piece. Adora had to remind herself that this was Catra, her roommate and best friend, not a lover. And if Catra liked to be close and constantly touching Adora (on her waist, on her back, on her arm), that’s just how Catra treated her friends! Not because she liked Adora back.

‘Here!’ Catra shoved her phone screen in front of Adora. ‘See! We could get a vacation special to a resort.’ Catra was practically vibrating with energy.

Adora raised an eyebrow, ‘Catra, only married couples could get a vacation special. Last time I’ve checked, we aren’t married. Or dating.’ Adora felt her heart beat faster. Unless…? Catra had a determined look on her face. ‘Are you really going to let that stop you? We’re going to sign up for that vacation special as a married couple. Come on, think about the outdoor gym at the resort, the drinks we could have, the women we could meet. And the biggest bonus? It’s practically free!’

Maybe if Adora agreed, she could meet women that would help her get over this crush on Catra. Catra’s presence was distracting, her voice a sound that she could never get enough of. She scratched behind Catra’s ears, eliciting a purr from Catra. ‘Let’s do this.’

-

They were in front of the hotel. The hotel was decked in gold finery, shiny statues near the doors and chandeliers sparkling above. Two doormen eyed them and their suitcases, spines straight.

Catra grabbed Adora’s sweaty hand. ‘Come on, dumbass.’ Adora looked at Catra, eyes filled with anxiety. ‘I’m scared, Catra, can we really pull this off?’ She clung to Catra’s hand like a lifeline. Her stomach was swooping down into a dark abyss. Is it right to claim something that isn’t theirs? What if they were found out? Found out because Adora wasn’t convincing enough and-

‘We spent nights trying to make the wedding certificate look as realistic as possible! Perfuma even helped!’ Catra said in a hushed whisper, hands wrapped around Adora’s waist. Perfuma was pleased to know that Catra would propose to Adora, and gave her the official wedding stamp to calm Catra’s nerves. Was Catra really that obvious with her feelings towards Adora? Catra placed a quick kiss on Adora’s forehead. 

Catra looked at Adora carefully. ‘It’s alright. Just try to breathe, okay? You’re safe with me. Do you want to do those breathing exercises we found the other night?’ Adora nodded. A few breathing exercises later, Adora straightened, taking Catra’s hand once more. ‘Let’s go.’ They marched towards the receptionist, fake wedding certificate at the ready. Their suitcases made squeaky noises on the polished floor.

Catra flashed a bright smile at the receptionist. ‘Hi. We’re the Meow Meows. One president suite for both of us, 12 pm?’

The receptionist blinked, seemingly dazzled by Catra. Adora could understand that feeling. ‘Yes, I have your booking right here. As you know, this package is in the vacation special. May I see your wedding certificate?’

After seeing the certificate, the receptionist cleared her throat. ‘Here are your keys. Enjoy your stay.’ She handed them the keys to room 1028.

Catra kissed Adora on the cheek. ‘Oh, we’ll definitely enjoy the room.’

-

Adora and Catra squeezed into the cramped elevator. Adora’s phone vibrated in her pocket.

Catra: be cool, dummy. act natural (12:37)

Adora: I am trying! (12:38)

Catra smirked at Adora, sunglasses sliding off her nose and tugged her phone into her pocket. ‘You alright, baby? Sorry that I was a bit rough last night, I’ll make it up to you later.’ She kissed Adora firmly on the cheek. Adora tried her hardest not to whine, biting her lip nervously. ‘You can do whatever you want with me, mistress.’

Catra felt satisfaction crawl along her spine. ‘Good girl.’ The other patrons in the elevator shifted awkwardly. Catra could feel someone’s eyes staring daggers at her back. Turning around, she found a short woman with pink hair frowning at them. ‘Do you have a problem with my wife and I, Sparkles?’ Catra put her hands on her hips, her gaze challenging. 

Adora pulled at Catra’s sleeve, ‘What’s wrong?’

Catra crossed her arms, waiting for the woman to speak. ‘Well? Don’t tell me you’re homophobic.’

The woman glared at Catra in disapproval. ‘You shouldn’t be rough with your wife.’

Catra pouted mockingly, ‘Don’t worry, Bad Dye Job. My wife gave me her consent.’ The elevator let out a ‘ding!’, signifying that this was their stop. As Adora forcefully tugged Catra away from the woman, Catra made a silly face.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Catra and Adora hauled their suitcases inside the room, Adora crossed her arms, mouth in a stern line. ‘Catra, was it really necessary to provoke that woman?’

Catra pulled Adora onto the queen sized bed, ‘We had to put up a front! How else could we convince strangers that we’re married?’ She pressed closer to Adora, tail wrapping around her waist. ‘Aw, come on. Let’s enjoy our vacation together.’ She placed a chaste kiss on Adora’s cheek, marvelling at how beautiful Adora was. Even with sweat covering her brow, she was still gorgeous and glowing.

Adora’s brows relaxed. Catra watched as Adora returned her loose embrace. ‘We should go freshen up, if we want to impress women.’ Adora winked, eyes twinkly. Catra nodded, silently thinking that no woman deserved Adora. And they would all be impressed by Adora, with her muscles and dorky smile.

But if this was the only way Catra could stay by her side, so be it. She knew she wasn’t good enough for Adora anyway. Maybe that was the reason why she never confessed. Catra rolled off the bed, searching for her evening dress. She was determined to make Adora’s jaw drop.

-

Catra didn’t really like dresses. But with how Adora was looking at her, she would gladly wear dresses every day. Adora was blushing, cheeks covered in a light red tint. ‘You look stunning, Catra,’ she whispered in a reverent manner. ‘That woman that you’re going to pick tonight would be very lucky to have you.’ 

Catra smirked. She knew that her dress flattered her figure extremely well, since it was a skin-tight dress. The dress was low cut, so Catra wore a black lace bralette, contrasting with the baby blue of the dress. ‘You look pretty good too. Shall we?’ Adora was wearing a sleeveless black dress that hugged her thick thighs. The outfit only highlighted how physically strong Adora was, and Catra forced herself to hide her flustered reaction.

Adora beamed, taking her hand. Their heels click-clacked, all the way to the dining hall. 

The dining hall was as grand as the lobby, showcasing dimly lit lighting and busy caterers. It was romantic, and Catra wished that they were here because they were an actual couple, enjoying their getaway from the hustle and bustle of real life. She tugged Adora closer, head almost on Adora’s shoulder. She caught several women looking at Adora, admiring her figure and her earnest face.

A brown haired woman trailed a finger down Adora’s muscled arm. ‘You alone, gorgeous?’ The woman completely ignored Catra, who squeezed Adora’s hand a little too hard. Jealousy roared in Catra’s veins, possessiveness making its presence known. Catra cleared her throat, glaring at the intruder, ‘She’s with me. I’d appreciate it if you don’t hit on my wife.’

Adora shivered at Catra’s authoritative tone. Was it just Adora, or did Catra sound a tad pissed off? Maybe even possessive? It was probably just longing, wishing that Catra would care for her the same way she did. She watched as the woman scurried away like a frightened rat, and glanced at Catra. ‘Are you alright? You seemed a little angry.’ Angry didn’t cut it. Catra looked furious.

‘I’m fine.’ Catra lead Adora to their booked table, 119. ‘Shall we order?’

As they ate, basking in each other’s presence, Adora couldn’t help but smile fondly at Catra. Somehow, with the fake marriage front in place, her feelings for Catra only became more apparent. She realized that she didn’t want to find other women to take Catra’s place by her side, instead, she wanted Catra for the rest of their lives. If she’d have her.  
Adora heaved a sigh, her heart desperately yearning for Catra to love her back romantically. She would confess tonight, she couldn’t hold these feelings back anymore.

-

Catra got dressed for bed, tugging on a pair of black shorts. She didn’t like wearing tops to sleep, and Adora had seen her half naked plenty of times. Why stop now? 

Adora came out of the bathroom, wearing a faded tank top and shorts. She halted as she saw Catra’s half naked form. ‘Catra! Give me a warning next time!’ Adora protested, eyes darting away. Her cheeks were starting to turn pink. Catra smirked, liking Adora’s attention. ‘And if I don’t?’ She leapt off the bed, her hands around Adora’s waist in an instant. ‘What are you going to do about it?’

Adora looked up at the ceiling, refusing to stare at Catra. ‘I have something to tell you, Catra. Can you please put a top on?’

Catra pouted unwillingly, ‘If you insist.’ She dug in her suitcase, her back facing Adora, and put on a black tank top. ‘Happy?’ Catra frowned at Adora’s relieved face.

Adora tackled Catra onto the bed, ‘Very.’ Adora rearranged herself, so that she was facing Catra. Their faces were so close, she could see Catra’s lashes individually and count them. 

‘I really like you, Catra. I don’t know when these feelings started, but ever since we became roommates, I couldn’t live in denial anymore. You light up my life, and I-‘ Adora was interrupted by Catra, who was kissing her like she couldn’t live without Adora’s lips.

Adora sighed into the kiss, her hands wandering underneath Catra’s shirt. Catra hummed her agreement, and broke away. ‘I really like you too, if that kiss wasn’t clear enough. I thought this vacation could let me get over you, but instead, I couldn’t run away from my feelings.’ Catra met Adora’s gaze, unflinching, ‘Do you want to be my girlfriend?’

Adora smiled, tears forming in her eyes, ‘I do.’

As their lips met for the second time, Adora hoped that one day, they would get a real wedding certificate.


End file.
